


Ranya's Xmas

by HarukaPai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: Un breve racconto natalizio pieno di "felicità", tanta "felicità", per una coppia fanon impossibile ma meravigliosa di "The 100". Diciamo sempre Lexa deserv better, ma lo stesso vale per Anya che è mancata troppo presto, e per Raven che è abbonata al maiunagioia...Anche loro si meritano un Natale come si deve!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anche le Ranya si meritano un po’ di gioia… e in questo caso direi che è tanta!! Quindi se volete proseguire a leggere questa shoot siete avvisati… chiudetevi in camera lontano da occhi indiscreti e preparatevi a dover affrontare una doccia fredda alla fine prima di ripresentarvi in pubblico.  
> Buona lettura...  
> Pai

ANYA P.O.V.

 

Uno strano rumore di campanelle inizia a turbare il mio sonno, una melodia festosa ed allegra attacca, e poi una voce calda e gioiosa inizia a intonare ”Jingle bell’s”. A fatica apro le palpebre sbattendole un paio di volte, da parte a me il letto è già vuoto, non mi sono nemmeno accorta che ti sei già alzata. Mi volto nella direzione della musica che mi ha disturbata, e mi accorgo proviene dalla mia sveglia. Come tuo solito ti sarai divertita a cambiargli la suoneria per farmi un dispetto, scegliendo questa canzone che rincara l’atmosfera Natalizia.

Oggi è la vigilia di Natale, ed ho ancora un mucchio di cose da sistemare per domani. Arrivata in soggiorno mi accorgo che in casa non c’è più nessuno. Dalle grandi vetrate del loft, noto che qualche fiocco di neve comincia a fluttuare nel cielo coperto di Manhattan, posandosi ad imbiancare le cime dei grattacieli.

Lexa mi aspetta per lo shopping di regali dell’ultimo minuto, e poi assieme raggiungeremo gli altri sulla 5th Avenue.

Io Lexa e Lincoln siamo cresciuti assieme, loro anche se non biologicamente parlando sono tutta la mia famiglia. Dal niente e contro ogni probabilità della vita ci siamo creati un futuro, ed ora abbiamo ognuno la sua brillante carriera e tre meravigliose ragazze a rallegrarci la vita.

Dopo essere passata a prendere mia sorella, e aver girato ore per il centro commerciale a prendere i regali per i bambini, finalmente è giunto il momento di passare a qualche negozio più interessante… Trascino Lexa con me a comprare della lingerie per passare una notte meno tradizionale e decisamente più piccante, ma poi mi tocca seguirla ed accompagnarla in gioielleria per comprare il regalo alla sua Clarke. Mia sorella ed io, abbiamo proprio idee diverse di romanticismo, a volte mi chiedo come faccia a non nausearsi da sola con tutta quella dolcezza. Alla fine mi sorprendo di me, e faccio una follia. Chissà forse sarà colpa dell’aria festosa natalizia che ha rammollito il Grinch che c’è in me.

Mangiamo qualcosa al volo, e svelte ci dirigiamo al St. Patrick. Questo posto non sembra cambiare mai, tutte le volte che torniamo padre Titus ci tratta come i ragazzini sperduti che eravamo un tempo abbandonati dalla famiglia e costretti nella vita del sistema. Dietro la chiesa, a parere mio la cattedrale più bella di tutta New York, nell’enorme struttura dell’orfanotrofio dove siamo cresciuti ci aspetta la direttrice Indra. Noi sappiamo bene quanto possa essere dura e triste crescere senza una famiglia, soprattutto durante le feste, ecco perché tutti gli anni diamo una mano a rendere il Natale un giorno felice in questo posto.

A Lincoln come sempre tocca vestirsi da babbo Natale con tanto di pancione finto, e paziente seduto sul suo trono prende in braccio tutti i bimbi facendoli sorridere grazie all’aiuto dei suoi splendidi tre elfi in calzamaglia, che guarda a caso sono le nostre bellissime ragazze.

 

RAVEN P.O.V.

 

Ma tu guarda come mi è toccato conciarmi per far sorridere i bambini dell’orfanotrofio del St. Patrick, queste calze a maglia sono fastidiosissime e danno un prurito incredibile. Fortuna che almeno le mie due amiche, sono qui a fare le buffone con me. Tutti gli anni mi ripeto sempre che non lo farò mai più, e tutti gli anni quegli occhi nocciola supplicanti mi fanno sciogliere convincendomi in meno di 2 minuti. E così eccomi qui vestita da elfo a passare la mia vigilia con i miei amici a far ridere dei bambini.

Lincoln è davvero uno spettacolo con quel barbone bianco e il berretto rosso, lui e Octavia stanno tenendo buoni i bambini con delle storie sul Natale, mentre io e Clarke come al solito ci ritroviamo a dover fare le stupide per farli ridere. Non che normalmente siamo persone serie, ma forse nemmeno così stupide… forse.

Ecco finalmente arrivare i rinforzi, come due sceme io e Clarke sorridiamo appena vediamo entrare Anya e Lexa con i cappellini da elfo e due enormi sacchi sulle spalle.

Dopo aver posato il sacco accanto alla poltrona di Lincoln Lexa viene ad abbracciare Clarke e le lascia un tenero bacio sulla guancia, mentre Anya si avvicina facendomi l’occhiolino.

 

  * Hey com’è che voi due arrivate sempre dopo e per di più nemmeno in costume? – Osservo stizzita.
  * Perché noi paghiamo tutti i regali Reyes! – Mi risponde prontamente Anya.
  * E quindi strisciare la carta di credito ti da la facoltà di scegliere l’abito? – Ribatto irritata.
  * Bè con quel che spendiamo… - Mi rinfaccia subito secca mettendo le braccia conserte Anya.
  * Tutti gli anni la stessa storia voi due! – Interviene Clarke.
  * Insomma finitela di punzecchiarvi così… siete proprio acide uguali quando vi ci mettete. – Ci schernisce Lexa.
  * Sembrate proprio due vecchie zitelle. – Ridacchia Clarke.
  * Hey biondina! – La richiama Anya puntandole il dito e mettendosi davanti a me come per proteggermi. - Noi non siamo ne vecchie, ne zitelle! – Ringhia subito Anya facendoci ridere tutte.
  * Dai tesoro non prendertela… – Dico ad Anya tra un a risata e l’altra abbracciandola. - La sua è tutta invidia. – Aggiungo baciandole la guancia.



 

Questo modo acido di punzecchiarci a vicenda, in realtà è tutto un modo nostro di divertirci, e dirci in modo poco tradizionale che siamo importanti l’una per l’altra. La gente spesso non capisce come facciamo a stare assieme a questo modo, ma è il nostro modo, e non ne vorrei un altro per niente al mondo.

Il pomeriggio trascorre e Babbo Lincoln distribuisce i regali a tutti i bambini.  Indra ringrazia tutti noi di cuore e ci invita a cena per trascorrere la serata in compagnia in attesa della messa di mezzanotte con i cori Natalizi.

 

ANYA P.O.V.

 

Questa faticosa giornata sta volgendo al termine, o almeno la cena. Ad questa mattina sono accompagnata da una sensazione strana, e mi sento nervosa per una cosa che non credevo avrei mai nemmeno potuto pensare di voler fare. inoltre non vedo l’ora di poter tornare a casa e indossare certi articoli che ho comprato proprio oggi per passare una piacevole notte assieme a quello splendore che vive con me. Ma prima, dobbiamo andare nella cattedrale a sentire il coro che intona i canti natalizi… e così accontentiamo anche padre Titus con la nostra presenza alla messa della mezzanotte.

La maestosa facciata neogotica della cattedrale è stata illuminata per le feste, ed una discreta folla di persone si appresta ad oltrepassare l’imponente portone in legno. Non sono una donna particolarmente credente, anzi non lo sono affatto, ma devo molto all’istituto e a padre Titus, quindi almeno per il Natale mi impongo di partecipare alla funzione, che è comunque molto piacevole e suggestiva. All’interno tutte le navate sono ben illuminate e la gente prende ordinatamente posto sulle vecchie panche in legno. Come sempre mi perdo ad ammirare l’altissimo soffitto a volta a crociera, accompagnato dagli archi ogivali poggiati su quegli infiniti pilastri. Mentre cammino per il corridoio apprezzo volentieri anche quelle gigantesche vetrate finemente decorate, che di giorno lasciano entrare una luce colorata principalmente tendente al blu, davvero molto caratteristica.

Davanti a me e Rae camminano a passo fiero mano nella mano Clarke e Lexa, ma arrivate alla prima panca disponibile vedo la bionda sorridere e congedarsi lasciando mia sorella sola. Ci accomodiamo mentre Lexa con orgoglio continua a fissare la sua bella ragazza, che al contrario nostro si accomoda accanto all’immenso organo tra i ragazzi del coro.

Qualche minuto dopo ha inizio la funzione e la predica di padre Titus è come sempre toccante, ricolma di amore e speranza, gioia e bontà. Sorrido quando vengo sorpresa dal tocco della mano di Raven dolcemente scivola sulla mia per  intrecciare le nostre dita. Trascorriamo il reso della cerimonia così, con le mani strette insieme e di tanto in tanto la sua testa che si poggia alla mia spalla. Al termine della funzione come di consueto il coro si esibisce in qualche canto Natalizio. All’udire con sorpresa la voce di Clarke intonare da solista “Silent night” quasi mi viene la pelle d’oca. Istintivamente io e Raven ci scambiamo uno sguardo e poi ci concentriamo su Lexa che seduta al mio fianco lascia scappare una lacrima per l’emozione. Mia sorella è un tipo davvero tosto, ma quando si tratta di Clarke si scioglie come neve al sole. Le stringo la mano e le accenno un sorriso, e lei con imbarazzo asciuga quella lacrima silente che le riga la guancia ricambiando il sorriso con tenerezza. Inutile dire che siamo state tutti travolti e coinvolti nell’esibizione del coro, che ha chiuso in maniera grandiosa la nostra lunga giornata.

Ci salutiamo all’esterno sulla scalinata, e ci diamo appuntamento l’indomani per il consueto pranzo a casa Griffin, potendo finalmente dirigerci ognuno alla propria dimora.

 

 

*****

 

 

RAVEN P.O.V.

 

Una volta tornate a casa sparisci nella zona notte abbandonandomi in soggiorno con la promessa che saresti arrivata subito. Le luci intermittenti e colorate dell’albero rischiarano di tanto in tanto la stanza, dando un atmosfera particolare. Mentre ti aspetto accendo la stufa e mi metto comoda sul divano, e per comoda intendo dire che faccio sparire un po’ di abbigliamento di troppo restando solo in camicia.

 

  * Si può sapere che fine hai fatto? – Chiedo impaziente.
  * Si si arrivo… - Rispondi quasi seccata.
  * Forza che il tuo regalo inizia ad avere freddo. – Ribatto sghignazzando.
  * Avevamo detto niente regali. – Ribatti sulla porta del corridoio.



 

Quando metto a fuoco la scena sono io ad avere un mancamento, una vestaglia semi trasparente lascia intravedere le tue forme e un intimo in pizzo nero che non ti avevo mai visto addosso prima. Fatico a prendere il respiro e devo mandare giù il groppo che mi si è formato in gola, a fatica deglutisco e d’improvviso mi sento la bocca secca. Con indifferenza mi passi davanti slegando la cintura della vestaglia, intanto mi fai una delle tue sarcastiche osservazioni fingendo di non aver colto le mie intenzioni seduta mezza nuda accanto all’albero.

 

  * Potevi aprire lo champagne al posto che lamentarti…
  * A dire il vero stavo pensando ad altro. – Ribatto con un filo di malizia.



 

Non molto dopo rientri con il secchiello del ghiaccio, la bottiglia fresca adagiata al suo interno, due bicchieri e una ciotolina di fragole.

 

  * Ma dove hai trovato le fragole a dicembre? – Chiedo incredula.
  * Una ragazza non svela mai i suoi segreti… - Rispondi misteriosa mentre stappi la bottiglia e riempi i bicchieri.



 

Ora sei proprio davanti a me e mi porgi il bicchiere, ma il mio sguardo è catturato da quella vestaglia quasi trasparente aperta che mostra un po’ di pelle completamente scoperta. Il tuo fisico snello e atletico mi fa impazzire ogni volta sempre di più.

Avvicini alla mia bocca con una fragola, e quando faccio per catturarla tra i denti me la porti via con crudeltà mangiandotela in un solo boccone.

 

  * Scusa controllo qualità. – Dici divertita.



 

Ne prendi un'altra, e questa volta la porti direttamente alle tue labbra senza porgermela ma vedendo il mio sguardo accigliato ed intrigato allo stesso tempo, ti avvicini porgendomela direttamente dalle tue labbra. Mangiamo fragole e sorseggiamo champagne con fare sensuale e spiritoso come nostro solito quando siamo in intimità. Ti alzi per prendere la bottiglia sul tavolo ed immediatamente ti seguo. Poso i nostri bicchieri sul piano ed inizio a sfiorarti le spalle per far cadere atterra quella vestaglia sexy, che ora è anche di troppo. Appena ti volti le nostre labbra si incontrano, il sapore di fragola e champagne si mischia al nostro bacio bollente, mentre le tue mani impazienti corrono ai bottoni della mia camicia slacciandoli uno ad uno. Con estrema gentilezza le tue mani scorrono sulla mia pelle fino a far scivolare giù dalle mie spalle la camicia, per poi fermarti a fissare con desiderio il mio corpo coperto solo dalla biancheria intima.

 

ANYA P.O.V.

 

Percepisco il calore del tuo corpo e la camicia cadere rovinosamente al suolo, mi stacco dalle tue labbra ed i miei occhi percorrono avidi e pieni di lussuria la tua sinuosa figura. Dapprima mi perdo sulle curve morbide del seno, per poi percorrere quegli addominali ben delineati, scivolando verso al basso e studiando quell’intimo rosso fuoco che sulla tua carnagione tipicamente latina risalta in modo particolarmente sensuale.

 

  * Che c’è sei rimasta senza parole? – Domandi sbeffeggiandomi compiaciuta di te.
  * Non credevo che Babbo Natale fosse così hot. – Scherzo per il colore del tuo intimo.
  * Mi dispiace informarti che Babbo Natale non esiste piccola… però stai tranquilla ci sono io a prendermi cura di te questa notte. – Ribatti con fare provocante.



 

A quel punto, la mia resistenza verso tutto quel ben di dio si disintegra. Non sono più in grado di proseguire con quel gioco ricco di eccitanti tormenti ed infiniti preliminari, senza preavviso annullo la distanza tra i nostri corpi e ricongiungo le labbra con le tue. Le tue mani scivolano curiose sulla mia pelle ed ogni tuo tocco è un brivido caldo, i tuoi baci si fanno più esigenti e in un attimo ci ritroviamo coinvolte nella piacevole danza delle nostre lingue. Lascio scivolare le mani lungo il tuo corpo stringendolo possessivamente al mio, ti sfioro la schiena e scendo lungo i fianchi fino ad insinuarmi in quel tanga carezzando i tuoi glutei sodi, per poi sfilarti l’indumento ed accompagnarti a sedere sul tavolo. Subito mi metto tra le tue gambe e ti catturo in un altro bacio ardente di passione. Con una mossa inaspettata sei tu a sbottonarti il reggiseno liberando dall’indumento quell’ultima parte del tuo corpo. Resto senza fiato a vederti nella tua completa nudità, e mi perdo a contemplare ogni centimetro della tua pelle liscia. Prendi la bottiglia e mandi al diavolo tutta la finezza bevendo un sorso di quel liquido spumeggiante direttamente dalla stessa. Mi guardi mordendoti il labbro inferiore e ti versi dello champagne sul corpo, chiedendomi silenziosamente di non lasciarlo scivolare via. Con la lingua corro dietro immediatamente alle goccioline che scivolano sulla tua pelle, e il tuo sapore mi sta inebriando più dello champagne stesso. Quando la mia bocca arriva all’altezza del tuo seno le tue mani si aggrappano disperate alla mia nuca guidandomi a succhiare i tuoi capezzoli già duri e sensibili. Ad ogni tocco della mia lingua sento il tuo corpo fremere e tremare, a ogni passaggio della mia mano sento il tuo respiro farsi sempre più frenetico ed irregolare. Ti torturo con questi piacevoli tocchi fino che non ti sdrai sul tavolo spingendomi con frenetica esigenza ad assaporare il tuo centro, non lasciando mai nemmeno per un secondo che le tue dita lascino la presa dei miei capelli. Il caldo umido del tuo sesso mi fa perdere del tutto la ragione, ed anche tu stai impazzendo dal desiderio, incrementando i movimenti della mia lingua con i tuoi del bacino. Il respiro si fa pesante e un gemito ti sfugge quando vieni nella mia bocca, sento i tuoi muscoli contrarsi sulla mia lingua e gusto il tuo sapore accompagnandoti a cavalcare l’orgasmo prima di scostarmi dalla tua intimità.

Non riprendi nemmeno il fiato, ti metti a sedere e buttandomi le braccia al collo mi trascini in un lungo bacio mentre le tue dita fameliche iniziano a spogliarmi della parte superiore del mio intimo…

 

RAVEN P.O.V.

 

Il mio respiro è ancora corto e il cuore mi batte a mille, ma proprio non riesco a resistere al richiamo del tuo corpo e delle tue labbra. Così mi metto a sedere sul bordo del tavolo e ti costringo in un bacio, mentre con impazienza ti spoglio dei tuoi ultimi indumenti. Mi lasci giocare con quei piccoli pezzi di stoffa che ti ricoprono ma una volta eliminati fermi il mio divertimento.

 

  * Non ho ancora finito di giocare con te Reyes! – Affermi sicura con un ghigno.
  * Ma voglio giocare un po’ anche io con te… - Ribatto inumidendomi le labbra con la punta della lingua in modo seducente.
  * Avrai tutta la notte per farlo…



 

Asserisci con divertimento nella voce, mentre le tue dita scorrono dalla coscia al mio centro, e senza grande preavviso scivolano dentro di me provocandomi un sussulto. Mi lascio trasportare dalle sensazioni che la tua mano mi provoca e mi avvinghio sempre di più a te facendo scontrare, quanta più della nostra pelle possibile. I tuoi baci umidi mi percorrono il collo alternati da qualche tenero morso e dal passaggio della tua lingua sul mio corpo ancora zuccheroso per i residui di champagne.

Mi aggrappo con disperazione alle tue spalle sollevandomi da quel tavolo e costringendoti a fare un passo indietro e posarmi atterra. Ti spingo giù sul tappeto e un attimo dopo sono a cavalcioni su di te e riprendo a baciarti. Non ci vuole molto prima che una delle tue mani scivoli tra i miei capelli sulla nuca e l’altra torni alla mia intimità strappandomi un mugugno di approvazione. Questa volta non ti lascio il controllo, e sono i miei fianchi a dettare il ritmo sulle tue dita, mentre tu mi osservi inerme ed eccitata. Ti lascio un bacio sulle labbra sollevando poi il busto e restando seduta sopra la tua intimità continuando a godere dei servigi della tua mano. Il ritmo si fa più serrato, annaspi ed ansimi anche tu mentre i tuoi occhi mi divorano il corpo. Oramai sono vicinissima per la seconda volta in questa notte a quel attimo di incontrollabile ed estremo piacere. Con le mani stuzzico i miei seni, e quando i nostri sguardi si incatenano mi lascio andare con grande soddisfazione alla gioia più estrema. Dopo essermi lasciata cadere sopra il tuo corpo prendo un paio di respiri profondi, ed il tuo profumo mi invade i sensi facendomi aumentare la voglia di assaporare la tua pelle. Mi avvento alla tua clavicola e risalgo verso il mento tracciandone con le labbra tutto il profilo sino al lobo dell’orecchio che ti mordicchio provocante.

 

  * Ora è il mio turno bellezza.



 

Mentre sussurro quella parole sento un brivido percorrere la tua pelle che si increspa sotto il mio fiato caldo. Cerchi di ribattere qualcosa, ma subito ti zittisco impossessandomi affamata delle tue labbra, e in un attimo mi ritrovo sotto di te, senza accorgermene hai ribaltato le nostre posizioni. Insinuo un ginocchio tra le tue gambe, e subito percepisco sulla mia pelle il caldo bagnato della tua esagerata eccitazione. Sussulti a quel contatto con la mia coscia, e ne approfitto per riprendere il controllo su di te continuando a strusciare la mia gamba tra le tue. Con le mani sui tuoi fianchi ti accompagno nel movimento ritmato del tuo centro a scontrarsi con me, e dalla lussuria nei tuoi occhi so già che non ci vorrà molto per farti raggiungere l’apice. Ti sento spingere con più forza contro di me, e il respiro ti si blocca. Poi un gemito invade la stanza e spiazza i miei sensi, il tuo corpo trema sopra il mio e poi si rilassa. Per qualche secondo tutto resta immobile. Il tuo viso è nell’incavo del mio collo, le mie braccia attorno a te, e le nostre gambe aggrovigliate l’una con l’altra. Mi baci il collo e poi le tue labbra scivolano dolcemente sulle mie, poi gattonando scappi dalla mia presa andando verso il divano per afferrare una coperta. Quello che non sai è che ancora non ho finito con te e mordicchiandomi il labbro ti seguo bloccandoti tra il mio corpo e la superficie morbida del sofà.

 

ANYA P.O.V.

 

Anche se sono distesa sopra di te e le tue braccia mi circondano inizio a sentire qualche brivido di freddo, sarà sicuramente dovuto anche l’effetto di quello strato di sudore che imperla la mia pelle. Ti lascio un bacio sul collo, uno sulle labbra e mi trascino al divano per prendere la coperta. Nel momento in cui le mie mani poggiano sul cuscino mi sento schiacciare da un altro corpo sudato come il mio. Le tue mani scivolano dai miei fianchi ai miei addominali e poi risalgono a palpare il mio seno. Le tue labbra si posano sulla mia spalla, e il tuo respiro sulla pelle mi provoca un piccolo brivido. Quando una delle tue mani scivola verso il basso a sollecitare con movimenti circolari il mio clitoride, lascio cadere indietro la testa sulla tua spalla e un suono gutturale mi sfugge dalle labbra. Sento il tuo sorriso compiaciuto sulla mia pelle mentre godi di questo momento per approfittare del mio corpo indifeso. Mi stai facendo impazzire con il tuo tocco deciso e il mio corpo si spinge sempre più verso il tuo. Percepisco chiaramente il calore della tua intimità sul mio sedere, e non posso fare a meno di stuzzicarti sempre di più strusciandomi contro di te.

Con infinita calma mi scosti i capelli tutti su un lato liberando completamente la mia schiena, con la mano libera dal mio centro percorri la mia colonna delicatamente e con movimenti lenti e leggeri mi fai appoggiare alla seduta del divano, riempiendo di baci e morsi il percorso dalla mia spalla al mio sedere prima di aumentare l’attenzione sulla mia intimità aggiungendo alle dita anche la lingua.

I movimenti iniziano delicati, lenti e poi pian piano prendono forza e passione, ed il ritmo diventa sempre più incalzante. Torni a baciare la mia schiena mentre torturi continuamente la mia parte più sensibile e poi con crudeltà fermi i movimenti.

 

  * Mi vuoi? – Ti sento sussurrare sfiorando la mia colonna con le labbra, facendomi eccitare ancora di più con quella voce rotta dal desiderio.
  * Si ti prego.



 

Rispondo senza pudore, ma oramai con te non ne ho più bisogno. Le tue dita si insinuano tra le mie pieghe bagnate ed iniziano a spingere ad un ritmo sostenuto, fatico a deglutire, fatico a respirare e non ho più alcun controllo sul mio corpo, che presto viene colpito dagli spasmi di un potente orgasmo lasciandomi inerme sotto di te.

Solo dopo che mi sono calmata, e il cuore ed il respiro hanno ripreso il loro ritmo naturale, mi lasci andare. Poi afferri la coperta e torni a sdraiarti sul tappeto. Quando mi giro, sei distesa su un fianco e tieni la coperta alzata per permettermi di scivolarci sotto con te. Quando ti raggiungo ti raggomitoli tenera e seducente contro di me e con calma riprendiamo a studiare i nostri corpi per l’ennesima volta, continuando a donarci piacere l’un l’altra fino a crollare dalla stanchezza augurandoci con un ultimo bacio il buon Natale.

 

 

*****

 

 

RAVEN P.O.V.

 

È la mattina di natale, i primi raggi del sole si fanno spazio nel nostro soggiorno illuminandomi e svegliandomi. Mi guardo in giro disorientata, questa notte dopo tutta quell’attività fisica ci siamo addormentate rannicchiate sopra al grande tappeto del soggiorno. Sento le ossa doloranti per la scomoda superficie rigida dove sono rimasta per troppe ore, ma sorrido notando Anya al mio fianco, con una mano ancora immersa nei miei capelli. Le lascio un bacio sulle labbra, e quando mi scosto sento un mugugno di disapprovazione. Le sue braccia mi stringono, e di colpo apre gli occhi fissandomi. Subito sprofondo in quello sguardo nocciola, e il sorriso mi si allarga all’istante.

 

  * Cosa ne dici di andare a letto? – Le propongo con il solo pensiero di una bella dormita.
  * È un’ottima idea, ma prima di andare a dormire c’è una cosa che vorrei darti… - Mi dice in tono serio e assonnato.
  * Anya abbiamo fatto sesso tutta la notte fino ad addormentarci sul pavimento… sono sfinita… non posso credere che ne hai ancora voglia! – Ribatto con visibile stanchezza.
  * Non vorrei deluderti… ma no non intendevo affatto quello. – Replica con un tono insolitamente poco scherzoso ed insolente.
  * Ma avevamo detto niente regali! – La ammonisco con un po’ di irritazione.
  * E quel completino intimo rosso fuoco che avevi ieri sera cos’era? – Chiede con il sorriso malizioso.
  * Sei proprio una stupida! – Le rispondo scherzosa dandole un buffetto con la mano sulla spalla.



 

ANYA P.O.V.

 

E così dicendo Rae si alza, e dopo avermi dato una leggera spinta sulla spalla, mi ruba la coperta lasciandomi al freddo e si dirige verso la camera. Subito scatto in piedi e la seguo, la raggiungo appena dentro la porta della stanza, dove è rimasta pietrificata con lo sguardo fisso sul comodino. Posto in cui ieri sera avevo lasciato una rosa rossa, ed una piccola scatoletta. Il suo sguardo è perso, la vedo deglutire a fatica e la coperta le scivola giù dalle spalle cadendo al suolo. Mi appoggio alla sua schiena posandole le mani sui fianchi e baciandole la spalla. Non era proprio così che mi sarei immaginata questo momento, ma le cose non vanno mai come le immaginiamo.

 

  * Ti assicuro che se ti avvicini non esplode. – Dico ironicamente per tagliare la sua visibile tensione.
  * Anya è quello che penso io? – Chiede spiazzata con timore.
  * Aprila e lo scoprirai. – Rispondo fingendo di lasciare del mistero.



 

Con molta calma percorri quei pochi passi che ti separano dal letto, ed io non posso fare a meno di ammirare il tuo fisico atletico, completamente nudo, che un po’ teso si muove nella stanza. Ti osservo afferrare la rosa e portartela al naso, annusandone il dolce profumo con gli occhi serrati. Con la luce dell’alba e vestita solo da quel piccolo fiore, sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto, e pur essendo quella che non si fa mai prendere dai sentimenti e dalle smancerie, quando alzi gli occhi e mi guardi sorridendo sento il mio cuore mancare un colpo. Dopo un lungo respiro con delicata incertezza posi la rosa prendendo quella scatolina in velluto blu, e senza schiodare gli occhi dal tuo volto mi avvicino mentre le tue mani tremanti la aprono. Per un attimo nella stanza nemmeno un fiato. Un attimo che mi è sembrato infinito, stai guardando ancora con stupore quello che tieni in mano, ed anche io ho timore almeno quanto te. Alzi di nuovo lo sguardo e sotto i tuoi occhi mi sento come se non avessi più aria da respirare.

 

  * Anya… - Tenti di interagire con la voce tremante.
  * Shh… - Ti interrompo. – Dì di si e questo sarà il Natale più bello della mia vita… - Sospiro mentre il tuo sguardo mi scruta ancora più insistente di prima. – Sposami Raven Reyes. – Riesco a dire alla fine.



 

C’è un silenzio assordante, nemmeno all’esterno la città fa rumore. Poi vedo una luce nei tuo occhi lucidi e il sorriso impossessarsi delle tue labbra, mi getti le braccia al collo tirando il mio corpo spoglio contro il tuo e mi baci con tenerezza.

 

  * Com’è possibile che abbiamo fatto sesso tutta la notte, e sei riuscita a farmi venire di nuovo la voglia di fare l’amore con te? – Domanda incredula e forse un po’ sognante.
  * Lo prendo come un si? – Chiedo giusto per rassicurare il mio cuore che batte a mille incessante.
  * Certo che è un si! Dove la trovo un’altra che mi sopporta e mi soddisfa per una notte intera? – Scherza come suo solito per non lasciare trapelare l’emozione che ha dentro ma che in qualche modo riesco a scorgere in quei suoi stupendi occhi scuri.
  * Sei proprio una stupida… - Ed infilandole finalmente l’anello al dito aggiungo. – La mia stupida.



 

Ti butti sul letto e mi trascini giù con te, e dopo un attimo di risate mi baci con passione mettendoti sopra di me. Lasci le mie labbra per riprendere fiato, le tue mani scivolano leggere e provocanti lungo il mio corpo subito prima di avvicinare la bocca al mio orecchio, per parlarmi provocandomi dei piacevoli brividi con il tuo caldo respiro.

 

  * Te l’ho detto che ora ho voglia di fare l’amore vero? – Sussurri appena.



 

E nell’istante dopo i nostri corpi aggrovigliati iniziano a muoversi sinuosamente ancora alla ricerca del piacere che ci ha accompagnato nella notte… inutile dire che arriveremo in ritardo al pranzo di Natale, e sentiremo sicuramente la sfuriata di Clarke. Ma anche con quel piccolo particolare a stonare la mia giornata perfetta, questo sicuramente è e resterà per sempre il miglior Natale che avrei mai potuto desiderare.

**Author's Note:**

> Con questa oneshoot natalizia spero di essermi fatta perdonare almeno un pochino per gli ultimi tragici capitoli della mia long “You are my weakness”.  
> La cattedrale di San Patrick di New York è veramente stupenda se non l’avete mai vista nemmeno in foto vi consiglio vivamente di fare una ricerchina online, e dietro nel 1800 c’è stato veramente un orfanotrofio… ora chiuso, per ragioni di trama e fascino della cattedrale ovviamente ho deciso di ignorare la cosa e fingere che al San Patrick sia tutto come più di 100 anni fa.  
> Vi auguro di passare queste giornate di festa come Raven e Anya, immersi nell’amore dei vostri cari… e magari di trovare un regalo interessante e sexy allo stesso modo da scartare sotto l’albero


End file.
